More Like Jazz
by Tomboy 601
Summary: AU Danny's parents never wanted a son.  Danny learns from a young age that dressing and acting like a girl makes his parents happy.  As Danny grows up, can he earn the acceptance of his parents not as the daughter they wanted, but as the son they got?
1. Prologue: Birth

Author's Note: I'm going to try and write this from a psychological perspective while staying as close to the original as possible.

Warnings: Verbal and extreme psychological child abuse, some physical child abuse, child neglect, references to sexuality, mature themes, homophobia

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

"It can't be a boy, it just can't!"

Madeline Fenton had been screaming for the past hour, hoping against hope that the doctors had been wrong, that there had been a mistake, that the baby wasn't hers.

Jack felt her pain. They had tried in vitro fertilization for a second daughter. He had thought the nurses mixed up their baby until the doctor had told them otherwise. Apparently, there had been a mixup at the clinic and they had mistakenly implanted a male embryo instead of a female.

Jack stared down at the wailing newborn. He and Maddie had picked out the name Danielle for their daughter. When it was born and the clinic's mistake was revealed, they gave the baby the male equivalent.

"You'll have a new baby sister soon."

How many times had he told that to Jazz? Now, Jazz wouldn't have a sister.

Jack had tried to get the infant a sex change operation the moment it was born, but the doctors refused.

"He's a healthy baby boy. Why do you want to change him?"

That was the problem. They didn't understand how much he and his wife wanted another girl. Jack didn't have the money to pay for a sex change operation. It wasn't covered by insurance and it would cost him the entire family's savings to have it done.

Jack had wanted to put the baby up for adoption, but Maddie didn't want to.

"We promised Jazz a new baby sister and that's what she's going to get."

Yes, they had promised Jazz a sister. But, the baby was a boy and boys couldn't be sisters. They had been promised a daughter and sons couldn't be daughters.

So, both parents wept for the daughter they didn't have, never paying any attention to the son they did.

Author's Note: End prologue.


	2. Age 2

Author's Note: Chapter one starts with Danny at two years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny watched his big sister played dollies with her friend from inside the closet.

He had to hide because if Jazzy caught him in here, she would call Daddy and Daddy would yell at him again.

"Hey Jazzy, I think there's someone in your closet."

Uh oh! Jazzy's friend found him and now Jazzy would call Daddy!

"Mommy! Danny's spying on me again!"

Oh no! Jazzy called Mommy! Mommy was worse than Daddy. Mommy would hit him and Daddy only yelled.

The closet door opened.

"Danny, you know you're not allowed to spy on your sister! Now, go to your room!"

Danny ran as fast as his two year old legs would carry him in hopes of making it to his room without making Mommy mad. But, he still wasn't fast enough. Mommy caught him and slapped his face.

"Danny, there are times when I wish we had put you up for adoption. You turned out so wrong. If only you had been a girl..."

That's all Mommy wanted? Mommy only wanted him to be a girl? That's why she was crying? Maybe if he acted like Jazzy and played with dollies, Mommy would stop crying.

"What's adopsen?" Danny asked.

Maddie went from crying and upset to furious. What gave Danny the right to ask about that? Why did she get stuck with such a slow child, such a slow _boy_.

"Go to your room and don't come out!" Maddie thundered and Danny scampered away in fear.

Danny sat alone in his room wondering what he did wrong. He remembered Mommy's words and walked over to his own closet. Taking a pair of scissors that Jazzy left in there, he cut off the ends of his pants. Now they looked like what Jazzy wore.

He heard a car door slam and smiled. Daddy was home! Rushing to change into his new clothes, he wondered if Daddy would get him a dolly like Jazzy had. That would make Mommy happy.

He ran out of his room to greet his Daddy, passing Jazzy's room along the way.

"I thought you said you had a brother." Jazzy's friend remarked.

"I do." Jazzy responded.

"Why's he wearing a dress? What a freak." Jazzy's friend said.

"Daddy! Can I get a dolly like Jazzy's?" Danny called.

Jack stared in shock at his son, but Maddie answered for him.

"Of course, honey. I'll take you to the store in a few hours."

Jack could only watch as Danny came home with a new doll and as Jazzy's friend left, he could have sworn he heard her whisper "freak".

Author's Note: Next chapter, Danny starts pre-school and finds out just how cruel kids can be.


	3. Age 4

Author's Note: Another two year skip and then we'll go one year at a time for ages five, six and seven.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny stood at the entrance of the pre-school. Mommy bought him a new dress for starting school. He brought his dolls to play with and a book for the teachers to read.

"Come on, Danny."

Mommy took him by the hand and led him to his classroom. The teacher came out to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Mori and this must be Paulina."

"I'm not Paulina, I'm Danny."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I was expecting you to be a boy."

"I am a boy."

Ms. Mori's smile faded and she looked at Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton, may I talk to you for a minute..."

Danny sat down and began playing with his doll.

"...I won't teach... not normal... fa... ker on your case..."

Finally, Mommy left and Ms. Mori turned her attention back to Danny.

"Danny, I want you to change into these." Ms. Mori held out a pair of jeans and a T shirt.

"But, Mommy just bought me this dress." Danny said.

"Danny, you will change into these or you will go home. I will not have your kind influence the normal children."

"I'm not normal?"

"Danny, boys don't wear dresses. Only gays do that and gays have such a negative effect on our culture as it is."

"What's a gay?"

"Gays are freaks of nature that should be killed on sight. They should not be allowed to corrupt innocent minds."

**I am breaking the site rules here to tell you all that Ms. Mori's opinion on gays and lesbians is not my opinion. I support gay rights, including marriage. Once again, Ms. Mori's opinion on gays and lesbians is not my opinion.**

Danny was still confused, but agreed to change into the clothes Ms. Mori gave him.

Ms. Mori also took his dolls and told him not to bring them back.

Later, Danny was playing in the sandbox when a few boys came up and knocked over his sand castle.

"Oops. Sorry." The blond boy said with no hint of remorse.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked.

"Cause you're a freak. Everyone knows that boys don't wear dresses or play with dolls."

"I do and I'm a boy." Danny said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're not just a freak, you're a crybaby, too!" The blond boy laughed.

"Crybaby!"

Other kids who had seen this going on joined in.

"Freak!"

"Stupid!"

"Crybaby!"

The words struck like knives in Danny's heart. He started to cry and they started laughing.

"Crybaby!"

"Freak!"

"Stupid!"

Danny ran back inside. Ms. Mori would protect him!

"Danny, what are you doing in here?"

"They're being mean! They're calling me names like freak!" Danny sobbed.

"I'm sorry to say this, Danny, but if you hadn't dressed like a freak, they wouldn't be bothering you. Now go back outside."

Danny stared at his teacher before turning to go back outside.

_I'll never wear a dress again! But if I don't wear dresses and play with dolls, Mommy won't love me anymore._

Author's Note: Before anyone flames me for being homophobic, I want to say that Ms. Mori's opinions in no way reflect mine. I needed a character able to singlehandedly destroy any sense of self-worth Danny got from dressing like a girl and playing with dolls. I also needed this character to appear before Danny starts Kindergarten. Finally, I needed the character to have enough power over Danny to do it quickly. The best way to do this was to use an extremely homophobic teacher or day care provider.

Enter Ms. Mori, the homophobic pre-school teacher who thinks all of the world's problems are the result of homosexuality.

Ms. Mori is the most disgusting character I've ever written. I completely disagree with everything she says and if I ever met her in real life, she'll be needing that forest* to hide from me.

My personal opinion on gay rights is that no one should have the right to ban, restrict, discriminate or otherwise treat gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transsexuals any different than you would treat a straight person. Some of my family members are gay and according to my state, their marriages don't exist. A couple hundred years ago, African-Americans had no rights and marriages between an African-American and a "white" person was considered wrong and states rendered such marriages null and void. In this supposedly enlightened day and age, the exact same thing is being applied to gay marriage.

End of rant and if you got this far, you get a cookie.

*森 romanized "mori" means forest.


	4. Age 5

Author's Note: It's been a while! Well, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and if you're going to insult me, do it to my face. Posting my user name and story on Danny Phantom Mary Sues without telling me how to improve my stories just proves that you don't have the guts to tell me what I need to do to improve yourself. Doing all that out of spite just makes you a vindictive jerk that can't insult me to my face. Since I don't know who did that, this is my way of saying 'screw you'. And yes, I am fully aware that writing this makes me a hypocrite on the basis that I am not insulting whoever it was to his/her face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny sat on the couch while his parents spoke with the lady. The lady said she was from Child Protective Services.

"Do you know what they're talking about, Jazzy?" Danny asked.

Jazz, who was sitting on the couch next to him, shook her head.

_Why is that social worker here? Mom and Dad didn't do anything wrong. Did they?_

Jazz had recently become interested in psychology. She was only seven, so she didn't understand a lot, but she knew that Social Workers only came when parents were bad.*

"Is she gonna take us away?" Danny asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Danny. I don't even know why she's here."

Jazz stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Stay there, Danny. I'm going to go see if I can hear better over by the door."

"So Danny is being fed correctly?" The social worker asked.

"Yes, he's being fed correctly." Jack answered, not looking over to where his wife was sitting.

The social worker wrote some things down on a clipboard.

"Alright, since Danny is being fed and..."

Jack tuned her out from there and showed her to the door the moment she turned to leave.

Jazz sprinted back towards the couch.

"It's okay, she's gone!"

Danny smiled, jumped off the couch and hugged his sister.

"We're okay, we're okay!"

Jazz hugged Danny back, but a thought stopped her from being completely happy.

_Why did Dad walk right past me? He knew I was listening._

Author's Note: A filler chapter. Tucker and Sam will be appearing soon. Maybe as soon as next chapter for Tucker. Sam will be included in about two chapters in order to write an event Danny mentions in Splitting Images.

* This is from the perspective of a seven year old.


	5. Age 6

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! It's been a while! What are you doing with all those rotten tomatoes...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny walked into the classroom and sat at his desk. Tucker would be here soon and Tucker was his best friend. His mom wanted him to play with Paulina, but Paulina always called him names.

Where was the teacher? She should be here by now.

Danny laid his head down on the desk. He didn't know what time it was, but the teacher should be here soon...

Danny woke up to a thunderclap. He was still at his desk and the lights were out. The teacher still wasn't there. Even if the teacher didn't come, Tucker would be here, right?

Maybe they got lost. Yeah, that's it. They got lost and Danny had to go find them.

Danny got up from the desk and made his way to the door. There was another loud clap of thunder, startling him. He almost tripped over a desk corner, before making it to the door.

The door was locked. Locked. Locked. Locked. He was locked in.

Danny frantically pounded on the door, but no one heard him. He ran over to a window and tried to open it, but he wasn't strong enough.

The lights flickered and came back on.

Danny started to cry. He was scared and now he might never get out!

Something caught his eye. It was the phone. He could call somebody and they could come get him! Except, he wasn't allowed to use the phone. Only teachers could use it and he would get in big trouble if he used it. But he was locked in! They would let him use the phone if he was locked in, right?

Danny's hand hovered over the phone. The stepping stool was right next to it in case things like this happened, right? He wouldn't get in trouble?

Danny mentally went over the list of numbers he knew. His home phone, Mom's cell phone, Daddy's cell phone and Tucker's phone number.

He could call his home phoned, but Mom and Daddy were working, so they wouldn't answer. Mom would be mad for interrupting her work. Daddy would tell Mom and then Mom would get mad. That left Tucker.

He held his breath as the phone rang. Eventually, a man answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Tucker's Daddy?"

The man was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, this is Tucker's father. Who is this?"

Danny gulped. Tucker's Daddy sounded mad.

"I'm Danny, Tucker's best friend."

"Oh, hello Danny, do you want to talk to Tucker?"

Tucker's Daddy sounded nicer now.

"Yes, but can I ask you a favor?"

Danny was doing his best to be polite. Mom liked it when he spoke politely.

"Of course, Danny, what is it?"

"Can you please pick me up from school? I'm locked in the classroom."

Danny heard Tucker's Daddy talking to someone, Tucker's Mom, maybe?

"We're coming to get you, Danny. Just stay where you are."

"Okay."

"I'm going to hang up now. Make sure you stay by the phone, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

Tucker's Daddy hung up and Danny sat on the stepping stool by the phone. After what seemed like forever, the phone rang again. Danny answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank goodness! We were so worried about you."

It was a woman's voice. He didn't know this woman. The woman started talking to someone else He strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Yes... Room... Key..."

The woman spoke into the phone again.

"Alright, you can hang up now. We're going to get you out."

Danny hung up and a few minutes later, a key turned and unlocked the door.

Tucker and his family were waiting for him on the other side.

"Danny, you're okay!" Tucker's shouted.

No one bothered to tell him to keep his voice down. Right now, the adults were talking and the kids were playing.

Eventually, Mr. Foley approached the boys.

"So, Danny, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Danny nodded eagerly, enjoying being able to play with Tucker outside of school.

After dinner, Maddie showed up to get him, bringing Jazz with her.

Mr. Foley welcomed her in and turned to Danny.

"Danny, why don't you go play with Tucker a little longer?"

After Danny had run off, Mr. Foley looked Maddie in the eyes.

"You sent Danny to school on a Saturday. You must have known, because you didn't send your other child. Why?"

Maddie never broke eye contact and her response was simple and to the point.

"Because he isn't more like Jazz."

Author's Note: I wanted to combine the "going to school on a Saturday" humor cliché with terror filled angst. I think being trapped anywhere would be terrifying, but the only way to make it work with this story is being locked in a school. Danny would also need to be unable to read a clock and still be young enough to follow the rules completely for this to work.

Danny probably got in the school because the janitor left the school door open and his classroom door was still unlocked. I'd imagine that Danny sits towards the back of the class next to Tucker and that he shut the classroom behind him, so the janitor wouldn't seen him when locking the classroom door and didn't even realize he was there. Because who looks for children in an American school on a Saturday?

All of the details on schools are based on what I know from schools in my area. Classroom doors have tiny windows on them and you can't see the back of the classroom by looking in. Janitors come in on weekends, but only in the mornings.

This story is still on hiatus, as I am now back in school and have a job ready for me. I'm also trying to improve my writing, so the next update will probably take a while. Hopefully, not as long as this one. Oh yeah, my rule for stories is to never leave them unfinished, so I will complete this, no matter how long it takes.

Later!


	6. Age 7

Author's Note: Only a few chapters left.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

"Class, this is Sam. She will be joining our class."

Danny never thought those words could be so strong. He thought the new girl would get along better with Paulina in the other class, Starr who sat a row ahead of him or even any other girl. He definitely wasn't expecting her to prefer his company.

During lunch, the new girl completely ignored all the other tables in favor of the table he and Tucker were sitting at.

Tucker liked her, so they let her sit with them every day. That started a month ago.

"Can I visit your house, Danny?"

Those were the worst words Danny could ever hear. He wasn't allowed to have friends over. Besides, he didn't have a lot of toys.

Sam insisted. Danny gave in.

"This is my room."

Danny's room hadn't changed much from when he was little. He had a bed. A desk. A dresser. A lamp. A bookshelf. A closet.

The bookshelf only had a few books that were actually appropriate for a seven year old to read. Everything else was for younger kids. Most were for toddlers. Danny couldn't remember the last time he received a new book.

The bed was cheap and it squeaked all the time.

The dresser contained mostly dresses, skirts and frilly shirts. The jeans, T-shirts and socks were all in the bottom drawer. Danny's mom did most of the shopping, so he got new clothes intended for girls all the time. On the rare occasion that his dad shopped, Danny would get clothes he actually wore.

All of his toys were in the closet. They were mostly things Jazz didn't play with anymore.

"Where are all your toys?"

Danny offered to take Sam down to the lab instead.

* * *

A family picnic was the perfect outing to Maddie. She would bring the whole family, including Danny. She didn't know why she wanted to bring Danny, but it was an excuse to be with Jack and Jazz, so why not?

By the time they were at the park, she shooed Danny and Jazz off so she could set up the picnic.

Once they were finished eating, Danny suddenly hugged her. She pretended that it was her daughter, Danielle, hugging her and hugged Danny back. She didn't know that Jack got a picture of it.

* * *

Danny and Tucker sat together on the bus to school. Tucker said that his stomach hurt. Danny didn't want to catch it and suggested that he go home early.

Nothing happened until morning recess. After running around a little, Tucker suddenly grabbed the nearest lunch box and threw up in it. Only afterward did he notice that it was Sam's lunch box.

Danny stayed quiet about it. When Sam opened her lunch box, she demanded to know who threw up in it.

"Ricky Marsh did it!"

In afternoon recess, Sam threw Ricky off the monkey bars.

Author's Note: This one wasn't too bad, was it? This is the last chapter where Danny is oblivious to what's happening. We're skipping ahead three years to when Danny is ten next time. Constructive criticism is loved! Praise gives me an ego boost, but constructive criticism is my lifeline.


	7. Age 10

Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! It's a new record!

To Elle ()

Thank you so much! That is the kind of review I want. I want to know what the readers feel, what I'm doing right and how I can improve. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom. It's all mine! In my dreams.

Danny sat at his desk reading a book for school. He had to sneak it into the house because his mom didn't like him bringing home books. Nothing had really changed since he became friends with Sam.

His mom had taken an immediate liking to Sam. She loved to baby Sam, like Sam was her daughter. Danny was usually ignored when Sam was in his house. Sam eventually found Maddie overbearing and stopped coming over. They now met at Tucker's house.

"Danny, dinner!" Maddie shouted up to Danny.

Danny shoved the book into his backpack and rushed downstairs. If he was late, his mom wouldn't let him eat until everyone else was done. He got to the table just as his dad sat down.

He ate in silence while his mom chatted happily with Jazz. No speaking unless spoken to. A rule he'd had to follow since he was eight.

"Danny, let's go to the store a little later. Your clothes are getting too small."

Danny looked up in surprise. His dad was talking to him!

"Umm, sure Dad." He replied quietly.

"Danny, go to your room!" Maddie screamed furiously.

Danny fled to his room. He never wanted to be around his mom when she was angry. He had a vague memory of being hit by her when she was angry from when he was young.

He heard his mom start climbing up the stairs. She was just outside his bedroom door now...

And then she left. He could hear his parents arguing again. They were arguing about him. They always did. He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he could hear his name every now and then.

Danny wasn't stupid. He knew why they argued. It was the same reason his mom only bought him girl clothes. She wanted him to be a girl. His dad went along with it for the most part. But Danny wasn't a girl and that made his mom mad.

"Danny, let's go. We need to get to the store before it closes." Jack said, startling Danny out of his thoughts.

They got into the car. Danny moved to get in the back, but Jack told him to sit in the passenger seat in front.

After a few minutes, Danny noticed that they weren't going in the right direction. He wanted to say something, but his mother's words rang in his mind. Speak only when spoken to.

They drove for over an hour and Danny started to get very nervous. Would his dad abandon him in the woods like his mom said?

Finally, Jack decided that they had reached their destination, wherever it was. Danny peeked out the window. They were at a motel.

"I have something important to tell you, Danny." Jack started.

Danny looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce. I'm going to try and get custody of you and Jazz."

A million thoughts went through Danny's head at once. It took him a minute to think of something to say.

"What about ghost hunting?"

"I'm taking my ghost hunting inventions with me. We'll have to live in a smaller house, but I could take care of you and Jazz and create new ways to hunt ghosts at the same time!" Jack said excitedly.

Jack and Danny walked into the motel. They'd have to go back home tomorrow, but now they could just dream of a better future.

Author's Note: Raise your hands if you expected this! Don't forget to review!


	8. Age 12

Author's Note: Third chapter today! Only one more chapter and the epilogue after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

The last two years had taken a toll on everyone. Between the divorce and custody battle, Danny found himself losing hope.

He didn't know why his mother even wanted custody of him, it's not like she loved him.

Now he was shuffled between his mom's house and his dad's house all the time. Danny liked being at his dad's house. He was allowed to talk when he wanted and he could help his dad with the ghost inventions.

At his mom's house, he was pretty much stuck in his room until it was time to eat or go to school.

His mom seemed determined to make him fail a grade because she now searched his backpack for books. His grades had declined a lot from when he was ten. He used to get Bs and Cs, but now he got Cs and Ds. It was a good thing his dad pushed for him to study or he would have failed a grade already.

Danny didn't see much of Tucker and Sam anymore. They had drifted apart a while back. Sure, they still went to school together, but he rarely saw them outside of school. They seemed happy enough without him, anyway.

Danny left school to attend yet another meeting. He had already made it clear that he wanted to live with his father, so why did he have to attend these?

He opened the door and sat down in the chair in next to Jazz. Mrs. Paterson sat in front of them. She was a some sort of lawyer, Danny couldn't remember what kind.

"So Jazz, why you want to live with your father?" Mrs. Paterson asked.

"Because my mother treats Danny horribly. My father treats us right." Jazz responded calmly.

Mrs. Paterson turned to Danny.

"Danny, there is no evidence of your mother mistreating you or your sister. It's very serious to tell lies like this. Now tell me the truth. Does your mother mistreat you?"

It wasn't the first time Danny had been told this.

"Yes. She goes through my backpack and takes out my books that I need for school. She calls me names. She's hit me before. She only buys me girl clothes. How many times do I have to repeat this?"

Danny glared at Mrs. Paterson, daring her to disagree.

"I see. We'll tell you our findings in three months."

Danny and Jazz took the bus to their mom's house. On the way there, Danny realized that he would be thirteen when the court finally decided. His birthday was in four days. He would be at his dad's house that day.

Danny and Jazz ate dinner almost as soon as they walked in the door. After dinner, Danny went up to his room. He noticed that almost nothing had changed. There was only a bed, dresser, desk, bookcase and a closet. The bookcase didn't have anything for him to read. Everything in it was for ages seven and under. He leaned back on the bed. It was too small for him now, but at least he had one.

Suddenly, the door opened and his mother came in.

"Danny." She said in a calm voice. Too calm, really.

"What is it, Mom?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Jazz wants to live with your deadbeat father. Do you think that's okay?" Her voice was still eerily calm.

"I-If that's what Jazz wants-"

"How dare you corrupt her! It was bad enough that you were trying to leave, but to convince Jazz to join you? That comes close to being the worst thing you have ever done!" Maddie was screaming now.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered.

"Would you like to know what the worst thing is, Danny? Ask me." Maddie was calm again.

"What was the worst thing?" Never defy her orders.

"It was being born." Maddie said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry." It was the wrong thing to say.

Faster than he could see, Maddie had a gleaming knife at his throat.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to. I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it."

With that, Maddie left the room.

Danny remained frozen to the spot.

_I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it._

Author's Note: This came out darker than expected. Maddie has crossed the line. The court system is based on custodial laws from around ten to fifteen years ago. It's the only way for the story to end the way I want it to.


	9. Age 14

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue and I'm entertaining the idea of a sequel. If I do write a sequel, it will be a lot less dark and will probably have major plot points of _More Like Jazz_ spoiled from the start so more people could read it. I'm treading on an M rating as it is.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.

Custody denied. The worst thing that could ever happen did. It was as though fate simply hated him. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the court denied custody because they felt that mothers were better caretakers. And it all went downhill from there.

Danny was pulled from school almost immediately. He was going to be home-schooled. That was a lie. Now he just didn't have any excuse to leave.

Danny's bed and clothes were the first to be sold. The dresses he'd ignored for so long were now his only clothes. He slept on a cot. His hair grew out and he was required to brush it every day. Even his name had been changed. He wasn't Danny anymore. He was Danielle.

His mother locked him in his room when she went to work. She gave him Jazz's old toys to occupy him. He came down to the table to eat when he was told. He didn't speak unless spoken to. He had no freedom.

Jazz still went to school. She got good grades. She listened to her mother. Her brother committed suicide shortly after the court decision. She told everyone this. If she didn't, her mom really would kill her brother.

Jazz had seen Maddie crush pills and slip them into Danny's food. It didn't take her long to figure out what they were. Estrogen pills. Maddie was forcing her son to physically become a girl against his will. Jazz would switch the plates when Maddie wasn't looking. It wasn't perfect, but it would buy time for Danny.

Danny walked down to the dinner table wearing a blue dress. He'd stopped being ashamed of his clothes a long time ago. He noticed a strange powder in his food and didn't eat it.

_I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it._

"Danielle? What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"What's this powder in my food?" It was a fair question.

"It's only a vitamin, sweetie. Eat up!"

"Can't I just take a vitamin the normal way?"

Something broke inside Maddie. Defying her like a _boy_. She picked up her plate and threw it at Danny. Danny ran.

Where could he go? She'd catch him right away if he went to his room. Maddie was right on his heels. He ran downstairs and hid behind a lab table.

There was a crash and he knew that he'd been found. He tried to run back upstairs only to have her block his path.

Panicking, Danny ran into her newest invention. He saw her smile. And then she plugged it in.

The pain was over fast. He felt different now. Weightless. Looking down, he could see himself, but it didn't bother him. For the first time ever, Danny felt free. And there was nothing Maddie could do to about it.

Author's Note: I don't write a lot of happy endings. In a way, this is a happy ending. The only thing left to do is the epilogue.


	10. Epilogue: After

Author's Note: This is it. The final installment of _More Like Jazz_. Again, there may be a sequel. If there is a sequel, I'm going to write it out before posting it. That way, it won't take so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Child Protective Services placed Jazz in Jack's care immediately after Danny's death. He turned out to be an amazing parent.

Jack demanded to know why Danny and Jazz were in his ex-wife's custody in the first place. The only answer he got was that a woman had more of a right to her child than a man to his. Jack wrote a letter explaining that this was the reason Danny was killed. He never got a response.

Jazz immersed herself in ghost hunting. She is absolutely certain that her brother's ghost is out there somewhere, waiting to be found.

Maddie pleaded not guilty to the murder of Danny. She claimed that there was never a Danny in her family. Her second daughter Danielle died in a tragic accident. At first, she was sentenced to a mental hospital to be evaluated. After her usage of Estrogen pills came to light, she was retried on drug charges and sentenced to serve five to ten years in prison. Double jeopardy prevented her from being tried with the murder of her son, so the drug charges were all they could do.

A ghost wanders the night searching for his father, terrified of his mother. Always searching, but never finding. It's as though fate hates him.

Author's Note: And complete! I left a sequel hook in case I decide to write a sequel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
